Waiting
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: In darkness she waits, in her memories she keeps her sanity, and the company that she keeps...


A/Note: This is actually my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I love this pairing! I also just got the secret movie on BBS finally. Which also prompt me to want to do a fanfic about these two together. I swear though that they have feelings for each other and not just in a friend way.

Disclaimer: None of the Kingdom Hearts games belong to me.

**Waiting**

Xehanort had overtaken Terra's body; Aqua had promised that she would save him from the darkness. She saved Ventus, but not the one she loved. She was upset about both of them and now she couldn't uphold her promises to them. Aqua put her hand up to her heart clenching it slightly.

_Terra….Ven… I'm sorry…_

She sat near the water watching the water hit the shore with the unknown man. Aqua's mind now occupied with Terra, and his strength to fight the darkness. He tried to win back his body during her battle with Xehanort. She was quite exhilarated with the thought that she might have gotten him back from the man. Terra won't give up on the fight against Xehanort's darkness, and she knows that.

_Terra, I know you can beat his darkness. _

She believed in the strength that he had. She knew him for quite a long time now. In the moment, that he could break free and get his armor to move, she knew that there Terra was still in there. Aqua knew that he could possibly come back to her and Ventus. She wanted him stand beside them once again.

_Ven, we will be together with him someday thanks to Sora._

She believed in that since she had nothing else to believe in at the moment. She wasn't sure how this Sora was going to do it. The man in the Nobody clothes looked at her for a slight moment. She noticed that he was thinking about the same boy. They both had a habit of talking to each other nowadays because they see each other very often.

_Sora… Please save Terra._

Aqua remembers when she first met him. The two of them became rivals for the reason that they knew they would have to fight for the title of Keyblade Master. They started to become friends with a healthy rivalry. Aqua smiled a little with the feeling of nostalgia. She looked up at the dark sky visualizing their final training with Ventus before the summons by their master Eraqus.

_Last good thing to happen before everything went horribly wrong._

She thought of the day when Ventus wanted to learn how to dance. She was teaching him thoroughly by dancing with him. When Ventus stopped he offered Terra to dance with Aqua and he was getting shy about it. In other words, Terra wasn't too graceful when he dances. He was pushed to meet Aqua where she stood. Terra grabbed Aqua's waiting hand and put his other hand on her waist gathering his confidence back. Aqua was smiling as she danced with Terra while her heart was pounding in her chest. Ventus was smiling while the two were dancing in the middle of the training grounds.

_That was… unlike Terra, but he was never much of a dancer._

Aqua's heart started to pound against her chest as her cheeks started to flush a little. The memory made her think about the feelings that she has for the brunette. The blunette had always had a crush on him after a while of knowing him. He did for Aqua after a while.

_Terra…_

The hand that was once upon her chest was now on her lap now. Her thoughts were roaming around the memories that were so long ago. The feelings for Terra were returned by him. She knew that he probably liked her too more than a friend.

_The first time we confessed, we were both very shy about it, until Ven helped us out. It's funny how our confidence flew out the window once we were trying._

Aqua and Terra stood there nervously as they were trying to get the three words that they would like to say out. Terra heaved out a sigh out of nervousness as he stared into Aqua's eyes. Aqua darted her eyes nervously with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ventus looked from the hallway noticing that the two weren't saying anything. Ventus yelled something that caught both of their attention making them say what they wanted to while tongue tied. They both looked at each other with Aqua a little bit redder and Terra becoming slightly red.

_I still can't believe it took Ventus to make us to say those three words. Oh, Ven…_

She looked at her wayfinder that she just took out. Aqua was always looking at her wayfinder to make her smile, just as her memories always had. She thought about how Ventus was always happy being around them even when they started to be in a relationship. Ventus was very accepting to it and too many things at that. That smile always seemed to make everything better.

_His smile did always get passed any border when it came to another person he just met, even though he was different when we first met him._

Aqua just looked away from the wayfinder thinking back to her first date with Terra. It was a simple picnic that Aqua sat up. She even made some ice for the lemonade with some blizzard magic. He sat down saying a little bit of praise when it came to her magic. She smiled taking in the compliment that he had given her. She had some fresh lemonade made for them. Terra smiled a little knowing that she worked hard on it.

_The lemonade was the best refreshment for that hot day… I didn't mind though since we had shelter from the heat itself._

She looked at the unknown figure that was now looking at her in wonder. She was okay she was just felt very nostalgic at the moment. Aqua missed her friends. Very much so that she's been getting stuck in her memories even more than she has been. Aqua has been wondering what the outside worlds would be like once she was back. What it would be like to reconnect with old friends.

She sighed then looked at the Nobody, "I wonder what it will be like to be back out there again."

"Who knows the worlds change with time. And that we have spent here waiting," responded the Nobody.

Aqua nodded in agreement, "That's true."

"What had brought this up," questioned the Nobody.

Aqua smiled, "Thinking about the past."

"I see that is understandable."

They both looked out towards the ocean. Aqua could feel both Ventus and Terra still close, but so far away. The water heading onto the shore then back into the dark water. She shed a tear as she thought her love for the brunette and the safety of their blonde haired friend. Their light is still there and she knew it just as they knew Aqua's was still bright.

_I'll be waiting as long as it takes to have you both by my side again._

End

A/Note: I really do hope that I kept Aqua in character. I really like her as a character, but I like a lot of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I hope you all enjoyed my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic… Please, review! I would love to know how it went.


End file.
